Steve Scott
|birth_place = Angus, Ontario, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Canada |trainer = Eric Young |debut = July 5, 2003 |retired = }} Steven "Steve" Scott (March 4, 1984) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently appearing on the independent circuit. He is best known for his tenure with Impact Wrestling under the ring name Crazzy Steve, where he was formerly one-half of the TNA World Tag Team Championships with Abyss as the other half of Decay. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2003-2013) Scott competed on the indies and won championships for Great Canadian Wrestling where he is a one time GCW Tag Team Champion with Gutter he also won the MPW Georgian Bay heavyweight championship defeating El Tornado on September 10, 2011. Scott competed for ESW on November 30, 2003 Steve and Hayden Avery defeated Jake O'Reilly and Shawn Spears. On March 19, 2005, Crazzy Steve defeated Cody Steele, on May 14 at a W1W event he lost to Tyson Dux, on May 15 Steve and Sinn lost a tag match to El Tornado and Tyson Dux by disqualification. on May 21 Steve and Jake O'Reilly lost to Eric Everlast and Ron Falco, on June 26 Steve and Kamala faced Robbie and Rory McAllister in a losing effort, on July 22 at a PWA Event Steve defeated Eddie Osbourne. On July 29, 2005, Steve defeated Cade Cassidy. on August 14 Steve took part in a battleroyal which was won by Homicide. on August 26 Steve faced Damien Alexander for the ESW heavyweight championship but failed to win the title. on September 17, steve competed for NVP Wrestling where he took part in a 3-way dance which was won by Jake O'Reilly. on September 24, 2005, Steve defeated Cody Steele. on November 26 steve faced Gabriel Saint for the ESW Interstate championship but failed to win the title. on December 9, steve faced Cody Steele in a losing effort. on February 4, 2006 Steve and Brett Mednik defeated Cade Cassiy and Kris Chambers. on February 18, 2006 NVP heavyweight champion TJ Harley defeated Crazzy Steve to retain the title. on May 26, Steve took part in 3-way match for the NVP cruiserweight title but failed to win the title. on June 8 steve and Andrew Davis faced Adam Reed and Steve Brown in a losing effort. on July 13, Steve defeated Hayden Avery, July 15, 2006 steve competed for BCW where he took part in a 4-way elimination match which was won by Phil Atlas. on August 5, Steve defeated Tyson Dux. on October 13, Steve and Gutter defeated Phil Atlas and Xtremo to retain the GCW tag team championship. On December 28, 2006 Michael Elgin and Jake O'Reilly defeated Crazzy Steve and Bobby Roode. on January 20, 2007 Steve defeated Tyson Dux, on January 27, Steve and Jake O'Reilly defeated James Champagne and Cody 45. on March 23, Steve and Kamala defeated Cody 45 and Gutter. on April 13, Gutter, Jake O'Reilly and Joe Doering defeated Crazzy Steve, Havok and Raven in a clockwork orange of fun match. on July 21, Steve defeated Mike Rollins, in GCW Steve got wins over Derek Wylde,Otis Idol,El Tornado,El Sombra. on April 26, 2008 steve defeated Otis Idol in a strap match. on July 18, steve defeated Steve Brown in a falls count anywhere match. on December 13, Steve faced Kiyoshi in a losing effort. on March 21, 2009 Steve defeated Tyler Tirva to win the Internet title. on November 22, Steve won the battle royal to win the CWR Open Weight title. on February 27, 2010 Steve defeated Derek Wylde in an I Quit match. in late 2011 Steve competed for NSPW where he picked up wins against Alex Vega, Cody Deaner. on July 8, 2012 at a TCW EventSteve, Derek Wylde and Shawn Spears defeated Cody Deaner, Michael Elgin and RJ City. At NWF, steve defeated Notorius TID on September 22, 2012 & January 26, 2013, on March 2, Steve and Shawn Spears defeated Jake O'Reilly and Anthony Darko by disqualification. on March 16 Steve lost to Tyler Tirva. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014–2017) The Menagerie (2014–2015) In April 2014, Scott made his TNA debut under his Crazzy Steve persona and became a part of Knux's The Menagerie stable, which also included The Freak and Rebel. On the May 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, The Menagerie made their televised debut with Knux defeating Kazarian in Knux's return match. The following week, Steve fought Kazarian to a no contest after Steve pants'd the referee in his in-ring debut. On June 15, 2014, at Slammiversary XII, Crazzy Steve took part in a 6-way Ladder match for the TNA X Division Championship which was won by Sanada. On the July 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, Steve took part in a Gauntlet Match for the X Division Title which was won by Austin Aries. On the January 23, 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling, Steve competed in the Feast or Fired match, but failed to retrieve a briefcase. The group disbanded after Knux left TNA on May 19, 2015. During October and November (taped in July), Steve returned to singles competition and competed in the new TNA World Title Series tournament as a member of Group Wildcard, but he finished 4th in the group, failing to win any of the matches that took place the following weeks. At TNA One Night Only: Live, Steve turned heel after he attacked Tigre Uno after he was eliminated in a match for the X Division Championship. Decay (2016–2017) On January 26, 2016's episode of Impact Wrestling, Steve, Abyss and Rosemary attacked TNA World Tag Team Champions The Wolves and stole their titles, thus forming a new stable called Decay. On March 19, 2016, Decay defeated Beer Money to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship, marking Steve's first TNA championship. On the May 3, 2016 episode of Impact Wrestling, Rosemary spit green mist into his face before Abyss's match with James Storm. On the May 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, The Decay defeated James Storm and Jeff Hardy to retain the titles. At Slammiversary 2016, The Decay retained the titles against The BroMans. At Bound for Glory, The Decay lost the titles to The Hardys. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''King Kill 33'' (Diving DDT from the second rope) *'Signature moves' **Asian mist **Corner cannonball **Crossface chickenwing **Double underhook backbreaker **Double underhook facebuster **German suplex **Gutwrench powerbomb **Hurricanrana **Multiple kick wariations ***Back ***Drop ***Legsweep ***Overhead **Pumphandle neckbreaker **Running knee strike **Spinebuster **Turnbuckle thrust *'Managers' **Rebel **Rosemary *'Tag teams and stables' **The Menagerie (w/ Knux, The Freak & Rebel) **Decay (w/ Abyss & Rosemary) *'Entrance themes' **"Frontier Psychiatrist" by The Avalanches (GCW / Independent circuit; May 11, 2006 – December 7, 2013) **"Carnivool" by Dale Oliver (TNA; May 6, 2014 – November 25, 2015; used as a member of The Menagerie) **"Crash" by Dale Oliver (TNA; January 8, 2016, March 4, 2016) **"The Nobodies" by Marilyn Manson (TNA / Independent Circuit ; January 26, 2016 – present; used as a member of Decay) **"Left Behind" by Dale Oliver & Kenneth Nixon (IMPACT; January 5, 2017 – April 27, 2017; used as a member of Decay) *'Wrestlers trained' **Zak Attikkus Championships and accomplishments *'Canadian Wrestling Revolution' **CWR Pan-American Championship (1 time) *'Great Canadian Wrestling' **GCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gutter (1) and Jake O'Reilly *'Living Legends Wrestling' **LLW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' **MPW Georgian Bay Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Neo Spirit Pro Wrestling' **NSPW Independent Championship (1 time) **PSPW Internet Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'93' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with Abyss **TNA World Cup (2015) – with Jeff Hardy, Gunner, Gail Kim, Davey Richards and Rockstar Spud External links * Profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Rock Solid Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Durham Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:For The Fans Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Living Legends Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Georgia Premier Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Throwback Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:The Menagerie Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Cape Championship Wrestling alumni